


Sig Ship Fluff Collection

by warelander



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: A collection of all my Sig ship fics, new ones will also be added here, for the sake of convenience.





	1. Aftermath of the Tournament Sig x Arle

''Gotcha!' At long last, after a prolonged pursuit, Sig could finally hold the beetle that he had been after into the air. A look of pride was written all over his face as he slowly lowered his arms, holding the insect in his red hand and gazing at the insect with a big smile, gently petting it with his normal hand.

''There, there...hmm..'' Curious about where exactly his chase for the little vermin brought him, Sig took a look at his surroundings, finding himself in front of a couple bushes in a forest area, which upon further inspection seemed to be relatively near Primp Town's Magic School.

Not entirely sure what to do next the boy found himself silently gazing at the gorgeous late afternoon sky, when all of the sudden he felt like could hear someone rushing towards his direction, turning around he quickly spotted a young man with blond hair, clad in a green jacket, white pants and a red cape coming up to him. It was Prince Salde's loyal butler Otomo.

''Mr. Sig! I finally found you!'' The bug lover watched as Otomo stopped to catch his breath, he seemed to be as stressed as ever. ''You were looking for me?'' ''Why yes, the young prince ordered me to do so, since you vanished from the tournament all of the sudden.''

''The tournament...'' Sig recalled that he was a participant of Primp Town's Puyo Puyo tournament earlier that day, although while doing well, he was eventually bested by a seemingly perverted, sword-wielding dark wizard who called himself 'Schezo Wegey'. Soon after his defeat the boy found himself distracted by the beetle he just caught, not realizing that the pursuit of the gnat would take an extended amount of time, away from everyone else.

Trying to explain himself, the boy merely answered in his usual deadpan fashion. ''Sorry, I kept myself busy...'' ''I can see that.'' Retaining the anxious look in his eyes and not changing his tone one bit, Otomo continued on. ''Anyways, the Primp Magic School is holding a party for all the players and it would make the prince happy if you came, after all.'' Sig nodded his head, not having to think much for an answer. ''Understood, I'll be there as soon as I can.'' ''Oh, thank you! I have to hurry and inform him of this!'' With those words Otomo wasted no time, immediately dashing towards his destination. Sig casually watched the hectic butler leave, he wasn't anywhere near in the same kind of rush as he was, it wasn't in his nature after all. Still, he would have to get going if he didn't want to miss out completely on all the festivities.

As he was walking through the woods, nighttime slowly approached, darkening the area quite a bit. Not that this bothered him in any way, as it gave him the opportunity to keep an eye out for night active bugs. Diverting his attention from the beetle he was still carrying in his hands, to look around the are turned out to be a rather bad idea for the boy though, since it allowed the bug to escape and rush towards a nearby bush.

''Hey, wait!'' Sig searched through the shrubbery, but to no avail, instead he caught the attention of someone completely different.

''Huh? Is somebody there?'' It was a feminine voice, one that was very familiar to him and indeed the person he saw approaching him from the darkness was a girl with orange hair, a white shirt with some light armor on it and a blue skirt, it was his friend, the girl from another world: Arle Nadja, accompanied as always, by her small yellow mammal like companion Carbuncle.

Upon spying him Arle's expression quickly shifted from surprised to distressed, in a way that really caught the half-demon off guard, he had never seen her like this before. ''...! Sig! Where have you been the whole time?!'' Sig wasn't sure how to answer, it seemed that she was worried about him, he couldn't entirely piece together why that was though. ''I got distracted by a bug. Catching it took longer then I thought...''

Arle merely let out a big sigh and placed a few fingers on her forehead, on one hand this answer didn't shock her, she knew him well enough at that point, but at the same time it still frustrated her. ''Sig, really, you have to think more! We were all worried you wouldn't come anymore. I won the tournament and got the medal so I can return to my own world now...you weren't even there when I was announced as the winner... ''

The frustrated and stern expression on her face soon faded, in favor of a disappointed looking frown, that didn't do anything to ease up the pang of guilt that was starting to form itself in Sig's stomach, nor did Arle lowering her head, as if to try not to face him. ''I was afraid that I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to you...''

And there it was, the moment in which the young bug lover was struck by the metaphorical sledgehammer. For reasons unknown to him Sig had always had a hard time when it came to displaying strong emotions and he could be benign at times, however none of that had ever stopped him from loving his friends and to see Arle so upset because of him was not something he could just shrug off.

Just feeling bad wouldn't defuse the situation however, he had to express his regret somehow, unfortunately he always felt helpless when it came to comforting others and wasn't the best with words. Taking a few heavy feeling steps towards her Sig reached out to her arm, softly placing his demon hand onto it, kneeling down a bit to meet her eye to eye. It wasn't like her eyes were watering up or anything, but in many cases the mere disappointment in someone's eyes could be a much more heart wrenching expression. It was painful for Sig to see his usually spunky and energetic friend like this, but the whole thing was his fault and he had to at least say something.

''I'm s-sorry... I didn't want to upset you...'' The gentle touch of his hand on her arm sent a warm and comfortable shiver went down Arle's spine, as she stared into his eyes, noting the dull and even sad look within them, one that caused her compassionate instincts to slowly override her frustration. She was still a bit upset, but she didn't want to leave Primp on such a dire note with Sig.

''I know you would never hurt me on purpose...just Promise me to be more thoughtful about that kinda stuff in the future, kay?'' With those words Arle gently moved Sig's hand from her arm, instead holding out her own, holding out her pinky for him to entwine with his own, which Sig wasted no time doing. ''I promise...I really do.''

That was all she wanted to hear, deciding to seal their reconciliation Arle wrapped her hands around Sig, pulling him into a comforting embrace, that formed a small smile on her face, while resting head on his shoulder. Sig on his end was rather surprised, but also thankful for the gesture, returning it in every way and silently enjoying the closeness to his friend.

Indeed both teens found it difficult to break the the hug, the comfort of being held by the other was something that they both needed at the moment, but they had to call it quits at some point, so they did eventually let go, still smiling at the other, having already brushed away their previous talk.

Before he could say anything Sig watched as Arle sat down in the grass, patting the ground next to her, signaling the spacey lad to join her. Accepting her offer he planted himself right next to his friend, as both for a moment watched Carbuncle, who was playfully chasing after a few fireflies, before directing their looks to the night sky, which slowly began to fill up with at least a few stars.

A rather calming sight for sure, thought it was exactly then that something clicked in Sig's head, something else that Arle said. ''So I guess you'll be heading back home, right?'' ''Yep! Can you believe it? I got the medal and now I can finally see my own world again!'' Arle sure was happy, why wouldn't she be? After all she had been trying to find a way to go back home ever since she found herself stranded in Primp, Sig knew it perfectly well, after all they had several Puyo matches for the sole purpose of finding a clue that would help solve her dilemma.

Still there was a bitter note to all of it, only now did Sig realize the consequences of this coming to pass, it's what Arle wanted, he wouldn't try to tell her to rethink anything, but the knot in his stomach told him very clearly that might have been about to lose someone who had grown to become rather dear to him.

''So...this is the last time we will see each other..?'' The boy uttered, still keeping his gaze fixated on the sky, while Arle could only look at Sig in mild confusion, before reminding herself that Sig wasn't around when she received the medal and made her wish. Still, his refusal to look at her after making a comment like that gave right away what he was thinking.

Deciding to surprise him a bit she sneakily wrapped one arm around Sig's shoulders, to get his attention, making him finally face her, as she grinned wildly ''Of course not silly ! I told you that I have grown to love this town, didn't I?'' Nodding in affirmation Sig remained silent inquiring her to continue. ''Well when I made my wish to the medal I didn't just wish for a way to return home, but rather for a way to travel between the two worlds.''

Tightening her grip on him a bit Arle felt her face warm up a bit as her head came into contact with Sig's, though it was in a way also very comfortable and soothing, not to mention a nice way to convey her feelings even without words. ''...Sure I'm homesick, but you, Amitie, everyone who made my stay here so much better, I wouldn't just abandon you all for anything in the world...''

It was at that very point that Sig wrapped his own arm around Arle, muttering a quiet ''Thanks'' into her ear, as the two of them just sat like that quietly for a bit, that was until they both thought to have heard a very rapid succession of footsteps to have come their way.

Yup it was Otomo yet again, looking remarkably exhausted and powerless. ''Huff..Mr...Sig..where..why..the prince..Waiting...uuuu...'' Before the butler could even reach the pair he finally gave into his exhaustion and collapsed on the floor, a couple of feet away from them, Arle was rather bumfuzzled by this turn of events, Sig on the other quickly recalled what was going on. ''Oh yeah the party, I forgot about that.'' He plainly stated, earning himself a playful shove from Arle. ''Well, better get going then; I'm gonna be off as well.''

Sig watched as Arle puffed up her medal and got a hold of Carbuncle, seemingly ready to take off, not sure how to properly say farewell he held out his normal hand, letting her place one of her own into it for a handshake. ''So this is goodbye for now, huh?'' ''Don't think of it as a goodbye, think of it as a see you later. Because I will be back.''

Nodding Sig released her hand, as both friends still took a brief moment to see the other off with a confident smile, they would see each other again, all thanks to the wish granted by the medal. And with that Arle held said medal into the air, allowing herself to be engulfed in a bright ray of light, nearly blinding to the eyes, allowing Sig to only barely see as the light and Arle along with it, shoot up into the starry sky, vanishing in a barely visible twinkle.

For a brief moment Sig stood there in silence, it was already weird to think that Arle wouldn't be always around anymore, but she promised that she would be coming back. Sig held onto that promise in his mind, as he gripped the still unconscious Otomo by his arms, heading back on course to the party, still occasionally stealing glances up to the sky.

He knew already that he would be doing a lot of stargazing from now on. Accepting that things would be a bit different going forward, but also anticipating the day where a certain special star would return from the horizon.

The day where he would meet Arle again...

END


	2. In The Grasp of the Doppelganger Sig x Doppelganger Arle

Sig wasn't sure what happened to him, the last thing he could recall was him walking through the forest area near Primp's Magic School on the lookout for bugs, as he met a harlequin who called herself Pierrot. She directed him to a small nearby tent, supposedly wanting to perform a magic trick and right afterward everything went white, it wasn't until now that Sig would regain consciousness.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked straight ahead, not being able to make out anything as he was in what seemed to be a dark room. The area where he sat was a bit more lit, thanks to a small lamp on a near drawer, he seemed to be on a bed of sorts. Upon taking a look below he could see a pair of hands wrapped around his arms and waist, keeping him in a tight embrace from behind and a pair of slender legs to both his sides.

Indeed, as he managed to think straight again he could feel a seemingly female body pressed against his back, with a head leaning onto the back of his own, breathing easily into his neck. All of this really only added to Sig's confusion, how did he get there and who was this girl? Trying to get an answer, he did the only thing that came to his mind: call out to this person and ask her. Not a complex plan, but it was all he could think of.

"...Wh-Who is there...?" Quickly, he felt as the head behind his own went to his right ear, quietly speaking into it.

"Fufufu...Don't worry Sig, it's just me..." Her voice was very familiar to him, it sounded like Arle, it wasn't exactly the same, sounding a fair bit deeper, but it was close enough to be recognizable to him.

''Arle?'' Looking towards his right shoulder, he met eye to eye with the girl looking at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder, she really did look like Arle, though her brown hair had a red tint to it, as did her eyes. Why was that? Did he just imagine it? At any rate, he noticed her smirking at him seemingly happy with the reaction she got.

''Yep, it's just me, plain ol' Arle. It's been so long since we did anything together. I missed you.''

It really has been a while since they last hung out, hearing that she seemed to know about it was enough for Sig to feel far more comfortable in the situation he found himself in, it really seemed to be just Arle, it didn't explain how he got here or why she was clinging onto him like this, but the presence of a friend was enough for Sig to be secure that things weren't too bad. One thing did strike him as odd though, Carbuncle was nowhere to be seen, something very unusual, since he and Arle were never seen apart from each other. "...Say Arle, where is Carbuncle...?"

After saying this he could feel how her grip around him got tighter as if she was anxious about something. ''W-Why he is right there, on the dresser to your left!'' Directing his gaze towards the left, he could make out an outline in the shadows that resembled the little rabbit-like creature, however, upon closer inspection, it turned out to be three yellow Puyos taped together to form a rabbit shape, with a strawberry on its forehead and four clothes pegs that were meant to resemble Carby's arms and legs, staring back at the boy with the typical blank expression of your average Puyo.

Now Sig was right back to where he started, there was clearly something fishy going on, otherwise, she wouldn't have to lie. "...That's not him..." He said in a dry fashion, turning around to see that 'Arle' was no longer looking at him, as she turned her head away, remaining silent while trying to avoid eye contact.

"...You're not really Arle, aren't you?"

After a moment of silence, she eventually answered. "I'm her doppelganger, born from a magic mirror many years ago..." Now that the truth was out, Doppel paused for a while, keeping Sig in her grip as she spoke up again. "...You can't imagine what it's like, to wake and always have the thought that you are just a copy in the back of your mind. To know that somewhere there is a 'real' version of you that's living the life you wished you had..."

Finally, Sig began to understand the situation, though there was still the question of why she brought him here. Before he could open his mouth to ask, he could feel her hand in his hair, smoothly stroking it, with no sign of roughness in her motions. "Ya'know, I've tried to take her place in the past, but my attempt proved to be futile..." Her tone became somber as she continued on: ''I have been watching you and all of her other new friends since I've arrived here in Primp. I know a lot about you Sig, your easygoing nature, your love for bugs and your genuine care for those you consider to be friends...'' Truly, she had taken a liking to Sig as she kept watching him and the others from a distance, he seemed amiable and on top of being quite absent-minded most of the time, also wasn't one to ask questions, so she should have had an easy time tricking him. The idea of him being attentive enough to wonder about Carbuncle really caught her off guard.

"...So that's how you knew about me and Arle..." Sig kept a neutral tone to his voice and kept completely still, as he was busy with processing the info that was thrown at him, even with all the odd things that happened around Primp Town, this was the first time he had to deal with something like this.

"Indeed...and you know I'm right..." Pausing mid-sentence she put her hand back onto his waist while pressing her head onto the side of his.

"About what?"

"From what I gathered you and Amitie have been friends with Arle ever since she came here to town and yet, she barely spends time with you anymore, only Amitie and this Ringo girl, but I can change that, I'll be your Arle from now on and I'm every bit as good as that goody two shoes."

Doppel tried her hardest to make her plan as attractive to him as possible, it seemed like a win/win situation in her mind, she could take Arle's place at least in a small way and it wouldn't be of any harm for anyone, so what was there to complain?

Sig on his end, couldn't deny that he sometimes wished that Arle would spend more time with him again, since he had grown fond of the girl from another world, back when she was practically stranded in Primp and always kept close to him and his classmates, as she didn't have anyone else before other people from her homeworld slowly started to show up.

Even then, the idea of essentially replacing one of his friends wasn't something he could get down with, not seeing her as much anymore didn't make the friendship he shared with Arle any less meaningful to him. "...You can't just replace someone like this..." That was it then, he wasn't going to go along with it, Doppel released Sig from her grip, standing up and moving herself away from the bed they sat on while shooting a mean glare at the boy.

"If you don't want to play along, then what are you gonna do now, huh? Try to kick my butt and then get your round of applause from her, for beating the doppelganger!? Well, I won't allow it!" In her frustration, she got herself into a battle stance, as her hands started to glow from the magic energy she channeled. She was going to keep Sig around and be his new Arle no matter what.

At least, that's what she thought, since she was quite puzzled that he did not prepare for a fight, nor did he try to run away, instead he merely stood up himself and stretched out his red demon hand towards her. "You don't have to replace anyone..."

"What do you mean!?" Doppel still kept an angry disposition and was ready for an attack, though Sig remained calm.

"You can be your own person instead...and I wanna help...and be a friend..."

This remark made Doppel falter, it was strange, usually any suggestion that she was the one who had to change would have been followed by the beating of a lifetime, after all, if she was forced to share the same likeness and name as Arle then why wouldn't she be entitled to the same life as well? Yet there was something about the foolishness of Sig's behavior that she found oddly endearing, by now he should have realized that she was bad news, yet he didn't reject her even after her plan came to light. Instead, he made an offer of sheer kindness, sincerely thinking that a little help from a friend could make everything right.

"...You naïve sap..." Doppel was no longer willing to start a fight, she crossed her arms and turned herself around, no longer facing Sig. For some reason, all of this really got to her, was she seriously, if begrudgingly, thinking about this? Should she really take up on his offer and could it even work, after everything that happened? Trying to come to an conclusion, the answers seemed to escape her, as she kept silently thinking, while also keeping an ear out for Sig, to make sure he didn't try to run away behind her back, she didn't hear anything at all, even though she had been keeping her back turned to him for a while, almost as if he fell asleep while standing, like she saw him do in the past.

Turning around, she saw that Sig was still standing there, fully awake, his hand no longer stretched out, but still looking at her. He seemed surprised that she turned back to him, as the expression on his face shifted a bit, it was still rather blank, but there was a spark in his eyes, something about it gave him a look of hope. Hope that she might reconsider. Doppel both loved and hated that look on his face, it was warm and inviting in a way that no gaze towards her ever was, at the same time though, it really made her wish that the boy wouldn't make things so complicated for her.

Sighing, she decided to at least humor his offer, as she was now the one to keep her hand out, allowing him to place it into his red demon claw. It was a bit bigger than her own hand and it was known that Sig had a lot of strength behind it, though, thanks to his bug catching hobby he learned to be as gentle as possible with it. The feeling of having her hand covered in his made Doppel a bit more comfortable about her decision, though she still wasn't entirely sure if Sig really had a point. "Are you really sure this can work? I don't even have a true name of my own..."

He didn't answer immediately, seemingly trying to come up with a name. "...How about 'Vibitia'? Doesn't that sound nice? It's the name of a ladybug species!" This was far more of a dopey Sig-like answer that she was expecting to hear, no matter the situation he would always have bugs in the back of his mind in some fashion, but even then, the sincere enthusiasm he had over it made it impossible for Doppel not to grin, he was a bit of a derp, but an oddly adorable one in her eyes.

Trying her hardest not to giggle she decided to make her own suggestion: "Say, what do you think of 'Silvana'? It's one that crossed my mind before."

"It does have a nice ring to it...Alright then...Silvana." Sig ended his sentence while winking his right blue eye, to assure her of his approval of the name, as the pair just smiled at each other, having finally reached a common ground, to a point where neither of them even realized that they were still holding hands this entire time.

Eventually, they did depart their hands from each other, as an awkward silence filled the room, it brought the question of what they were going to do now. "...I think I know the next step..." With those words Doppel went towards her dresser and picked up the 'Puyobuncle' she directed Sig towards earlier, removing the tapes and strawberry and clothes pegs from it and opening the thick curtains to the right of the bed, revealing a window that she promptly opened in order to release the Puyos back into freedom, as she watched them hop into a nearby set of bushes, that were colored almost orange by the gorgeous afternoon sky.

Doppel initially felt somewhat heavy-hearted over this decision, even though her 'Carbuncle' was clearly just a fake, it did make her feel like she had a companion the same way Arle did, though those feelings were washed away when Sig came to the window as well, putting a hand on her shoulder in an approving manner. In silent agreement the two leaned themselves out of the window, simply to enjoy the scenery, they were in a small shack in Nahe Woods, not far away from where Doppel first lured into her tent, in her Pierrot alias. Indeed the town's magic school could faintly be seen in the distance, rays of light colored the way towards it from small gaps in the trees.

Sig completely lost himself in the sight, not noticing that Doppel has now turned her gaze towards him, smiling from ear to ear. Just being with him made her hopeful that she really did make the right choice. That letting go of her identity as a doppelganger was possible and that she could have a different life.

A life as Silvana…

THE END…


	3. We Almost Lost Him Sig x Arle

''Is he alright?''

Having only just arrived in the last room deep within the Sealed Ruins along with Ringo, Arle carefully examined the familiar bug loving lad that she and her friends were setting out to help. It seemed that the calamity that Feli was speaking of was over, looking at him Sig seemed no different from usual, sleeping peacefully on the floor while sitting with his eyes open, which made it easy to see that his right hand and eye had returned to normal.

Right across from the boy were a kneeling Amitie and Lemres who stood right behind her, both looked visibly exhausted, but also relieved. After catching her breath Amitie finally spoke up. ''Yup, everything's all hunky dory!'' The blond girl proclaimed excitedly while doing her signature V sign. ''Still though...'' She continued, as the expression on her face became noticably more somber. ''We ended this not a moment too soon, we almost lost him''.

''The red shall crush the clue...that's what the unnerving divining girl said.'' Ringo mused, more to herself then anyone in the room, Lemres nodded, as he dusted off his hat ''Yes indeed, the powers that were aweakend by the potion would have consumed Sig's true self, if Amitie hadn't intervened.''

A sudden reveleation, that almost made Arle jump for a bit, looking at the boy again and seeing him act like his usual self she found it hard to think that just a few minutes ago, he had essentially cheated death.

''...Would have consumed his true self?''

''Later that day''

After the many trials and tribulations of the day the cafe that Amitie and co were tasked to work on, as part of the big Festival in the Primp Town Park proved to be a resounding success, after hours of cheery live music, dancing and other festive activities the crowds of pleased townspeople left the park one by one, as an increasing amount of stands closing shop. The cafe which was led by Ms. Accord's class, with the assistance of Arle and Ringo was among them, with most of the teens already having left the area to make it back home.

One exception to this was Arle, who at that moment, could be found in a nearby tent, having just changed back from the waitress outfit she was given to her usual wear. Carbuncle watched his owner as she put the neatly folded cloths on a pile of other used outfits, with exhaustion being written all over her face, it had been a long day after all, though there was something about the look in her eyes that made Carbuncle wonder. She seemed contemplative, occasionally zoning out for a bit, still keeping a positive attitude, only to shift to a sudden and brief frown on occasion, almost as if two different thoughts were wrestling for dominance, but struggled to come to a conclusion and it had been like this ever since they left the Sealed Ruins earlier.''Guu Guu?'' the little mammal like creature called out this owner, who turned to face him, giving a small smile as she picked him up, holding him in her arms in a manner that almost made her look like she was trying to keep him from being snatched away from her.

''Ah Carby, it's nothing, I just need some sleep, it's about time we got home.'' Stepping outside the tent Arle instinctively put one hand in front of her eyes, to shield herself from the incoming sun. A late afternoon in the middle of summer is still nothing to sneeze at after all, as the temperatures still remained high, on the flipsite the scenery of the park getting colored in orange as the dawn was setting in would always be an undeniably gorgeous sight, giving the entire area a very comfortable and homely feeling.

Taking into the pleasant atmosphere for a bit, Arle closed her eyes and took a few relaxed breaths, before setting course to home herself, not really focusing on anything, but the monotony of her movements, it didn't seem like any of her friends were still around so she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, that was until she thought to hear someone call her name. Turning around Arle quickly recognized the source of these calls, which even at a decent distance, wasn't much of a challenge, after all how many people in Primp had the same combination of bright cyan hair, a red left hand and a somewhat clumsy walk cycle?

Indeed it was Sig who had been calling for her, walking at a noticably slow pace and making a weak waving motion with his right hand, his movement was still rather shaky looking, signifying that he was still very drained from the events of the past days. Noticing this the girl wasted no time and went straight into his direction, in a uncharacteristically tense fashion, as she picked up on speed with every step, quickly reaching him. ''Sig, what are you doing? You really shouldn't run around on your own yet!'' 'It's alright...'' The spacey boy tried to assert, while obviously having to focus very hard on standing straight. 'I'm just a little dizzy, but Glasses and Waffine kept saying that I should keep sitting dow..-huh?'' Sig was caught a little off guard when Arle suddenly grapped his arm and the rather strict look she gave him didn't help either. ''They were right though, now come on before you collapse or something.''

Not finding it in him to disobey Sig let Arle guide him under a nearby tree, sitting down to her left, while Carbuncle lay down to the right of the blue magic girl. Releasing his arm Arle slowly calmed herself, leaning herself against the tree and taking in the cool breeze of the wind, that could be much more easily enjoyed in the shadows. She didn't mean to use that kind of tone on Sig, it just couldn't be helped, his health was still a touchy subject to her. Trying to to think of something to ease the situation her mouth formed into a small smirk. ''You know Sig...'' she mumbled, just audible enough for him to hear it, before leaning herself forward right next to him and meeting his puzzled looking gaze. ''For someone so easy-going you can sure be stubborn.'' Changing his confused expression with a calm one and smiling himself the spacey bug lover just uttered a brief 'I guess so.'' after which the two found themselves in sudden, but also fairly content silence.

With both teens just looking at each other Arle couldn't help but to notice Sig's eyes, they were always half-closed and sleepy looking, but this time even after two seperate occasions of him dozing off, they were still blood-shot and had visible bags underneath them, one had to wonder if the boy got much of any sleep these past days.''He must have been too scared of what happened to him...'' Arle thought to herself. A part of her would have liked to comfort him in some way, though he seemed to be perfectly alright again now that everything was over, so he really didn't need it at this point. At the same time it was that exact mindset that brought back a whole bunch of uncomfortable thoughts, that had been haunting her for most of the day. Arle swiftly turned to just stare at her boots awkwardly, trying to secure that Sig wouldn't notice any changes in her expressions.

''What's wrong Arle?'' Those three words were enough to make Arle tense up greatly, she knew very well that Sig could be deceptivly attentive when he needed to be, it figured that the one time she would have wanted him to be oblivious he'd catch on in no time. ''I don't know what you mean, I'm fine!'' she belted out defensively, trying to be as convincing as possible. An act that was made rather difficult when she dared to look at Sig again, his face barely moved, looking stoic as expected, however his eyes, despite how heavy and tired they clearly were, kept an unfailingly focused tone to them, which as far as Sig was concerned, was pretty much the closest equivalent of an accusing glare that he could muster.

He didn't buy it, Arle knew it as well as Sig did, there really wasn't any point in trying to hide it any further, doing so would just build unnecessary tension that neither of them needed. ''Guess I was on point with the stubborn bit'' the girl quipped, more to ease herself into this then Sig, this would be a bit tough to talk about. ''I-I still feel bad about what happened to you...'' ''I'm fine Arle, believe me...'' Sig tried to assure his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. ''I know that, it's just that I focused so much on the whole cafe thing and getting it all done in time, that I brushed off the things that Amitie told me were happening with you and you just quitting the project as things that we could deal with later, but then Feli mentioned this calamity and the danger that had seemingly befallen you and then Lemres said that you almost lost your sense of self... '' Sig listened in silence, as he noticed Arle's voice drifting more and more into an increasingly somber and contemplative tone and her eyes refused to meet his, focusing just on the ground.

''I just wish I would have done something sooner you know?'' ''It's really not your fault.'' Sig tried to counter. ''When my other arm started to get weird I was hoping that it would go away...when it didn't I ran away without telling anyone, because I didn't want to trouble my friends...'' Tightening his grip on her shoulder slightly for emphasis he continued. ''You did everything you could. Ami told me how you and Ringo helped her through it all.'' ''...I Suppose,'' Arle sighed, crossing her arms and slowly reverting her gaze from the ground back to the half-demon boy. ''And I know that there's no point to beat myself up over it, it's all still so sudden,maybe I just need to sleep it all over and by tomorrow I'll feel less bad about it...'' Feeling herself ease up again Arle could sense a genuine smile form on her face, the tension that kept haunting her all this time finally fading away, bit by bit, as she kept her gaze focused on Sig, ''Besides, even just being able to talk with you about it like this helped a lot.''

Sig returned the smile, catching Arle a bit off guard when his hand went across both her shoulders, though she quickly embraced it, taking a brief glance at Carbuncle, who had long since fallen asleep, before allowing herself to lean closer to him and enjoy the peace and closeness to her friend. It made it easier to remind herself that, despite everything that happened, he was still there and tomorrow was another day.

A new chapter in everyone's lifes, free from the struggles and worries of yesterday...

The End


	4. First Day in Primp Sig x Rafisol

It was in many way appropriate to call Primp a town of sunshine, not just literally in regards to the weather, but also it's population. With Akuma watching over the town, to keep hostile demons out and a tight, if not too large community, including a one-skeleton fashion police, a pair of ghost twins or the eager students of Primp's resident Magic School, you always had to look, in order to spot any frowning faces. One such frowning face was currently entering the Primp Town Park.

Not really knowing where to go, Rafisol dragged herself into the town's park, this was her first time visiting Primp and Ally thought it would be a good idea to split up, so that Raf could acquaint herself with some of the resident townsfolk, but of course, things wouldn't be as simple as the optimistic and cheerful lovaholic imagined.

Hours had gone by since the two split up and yet Rafisol still had to even talk to anyone, it wasn't like the people didn't seem nice, quite the opposite in fact, everyone she could spot left a rather pleasant or at the very least amiable enough impression to her. Despite this though, she could never bring herself to approach anyone and whenever she would catch sight of someone who she knew from their brief stay in her and Ally's world, she would sneak away, trying to remain unnoticed.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to socialize or anything, if anything being with the group for the time when they returned to her homeworld really made her realize how much she enjoyed the feeling of companionship, but even back then, she rarely exchanged much of a word with anyone, because there was always one thing that lingered in her mind, one thing that caused her to distance herself from everyone as much as she could...

She was a being of darkness...

 

No matter how much Ally tried to assure her that it wasn't a big deal, the fact remained that Rafisol was created from dark magic, being born into a confused and loveless existence, that would have had serious consequences if the heroes hadn't intervened. Sure, things where resolved without any damage done and Satan even gave her the gift of life,instead of letting her soul waste away and disappear into nothingness, but despite everything Rafisol still struggled to open herself up to anyone besides Ally.

After all, as far as Raf herself was concerned, she was an evil existence...and why would anyone want to love something so vile...

At this point she really just wanted for the day to end, but Ally probably had a lot to catch up on, with Arle, Amitie and Ringo, so the odds of running into her and being able to finally bit goodbye to a town she felt to not have a place in, seemed very low. All she could do was kill the time by wandering around and watching as everyone around her seemed to be having a wonderful time with their loved ones.

With her hands wrapped around herself and her feelings of selth-loathing and inner desire for someone to call a friend being stuck in perpetual conflict, Rafisol had stopped paying attention to where she was even walking quite a while ago. Needless to say, this wouldn't last long, as she would soon find herself accidentally running into someone.

''Uff...my Apologies-..!'' Of course, it couldn't have just been a stranger, who she could just walk away from, without further question, it had to be someone she knew, if only slightly, it was the strange boy with the red arm and the odd hair antenna. ''Huh?'' Unsurprisingly for him, Sig was very unfazed by someone colliding into his back, almost as if he barely noticed it, as such he very casually turned around to see who it could have been.

As both of their half-closed pairs of eyes made contact at last Rafisol could feel herself tense up greatly, now it was too late to run away. ''Oh...hey Rafisol, didn't know you were here in Primp...'' he very nonchalantly stated, no signs of treat or disgust in sight. It was just like back when she first saw him and all the others again, for the first time after the initial adventure, that brought her into existence.

''Uhm...yeah...I am'' Was all she could meekly get out, she hadn't had much to do with Sig before, they were part of the same group, but since Rafisol never talked much to anyone she never had the opportunity to really learn much about him. The one thing she did know was that there was a curious power flowing within him. As a being of darkness herself, she could sense that he felt different from others, not malicious, but certainly strange and it was no doubt related to his red arm.

''Uhm...Raf...you Alright?'' Finding herself snapped out of her thoughts, by the sound of his voice, the girl attempted to initiate some sort of conversation, after all, she might as well, at this point. ''S-Sure...Say, what are you doing here?...'' ''Me?'' Sig flatly asked, before pointing up to an above branch of the tree they were standing under. Upon closer inspection Rafisol could spot something small and brown, a type of insect it seemed. ''That beetle there is really cool, I wanna try and get it...''

That's right, Sig was the one in the group who was so enamored with bugs of all types, exactly why was something that Rafisol wasn't sure of, however, this may have been an opportunity to use her powers for something good. Her last idea of conquering a world with curry, so Carbuncle could have some was one that Arle and Amitie didn't seem to be too happy with, but something smaller scale like this...yeah that should be alright.

''Maybe if I destroyed that branch with my magic...you could get it easily that way...'' ''Huh, w-what! No!'' The surprising volume and shocked reaction of the boy rather caught her off guard, that was certainly not the reaction she had hoped for. ''W-Why not?'' ''If you do that you will hurt the little bug... we gotta lure it down or climb up and get it...'' ''Oh...'' Once again, her suggestion was met with disapproval, however the desire to try and prove herself helpful still lingered within her. She still remembered that Puyo match she had with Carbuncle that one time and how nice it felt to think think that she could make someone feel good, it was something she wanted to experience again.

Determined to make that wish come true Rafisol approached the tree, wrapping her limps around it and slowly making her way up, always making sure to keep a safe grip, while eying the insect that she was hoping to catch and sure enough, she eventually reached the right branch. Carefully planting herself on the branch she reached out for the beetle, making sure to be gentle with it, as she finally got a hold of it. Eying the little gnat for a little bit a small bit of pride made itself known inside of her, it was surprising that something so miniscule could make her feel so warm and fuzzy, just because of the desire to help someone, but it felt every bit as pleasant as she had hoped.

Quite happy with herself Rafisol jumped off the branch, using her powers to safely levitate to the ground, wordlessly presenting a very awestruck Sig with what he was desiring. ''W-Wow, thanks Raf...you're the best...'' Rafisol watched as Sig placed the insect into his own hands, forming a gentle and endearingly dorky smile as he eyed the little insect with the happiness of a child on Christmas morning.

She had done it, she got to make someone happy, it still surprised her that this of all things would make Sig so ecstatic, but there was something very nice about knowing that she was responsible for it. '' You really care about these little insects...don't you?'' ''I do.'' He said, as he reached for a little cage he had put next to the tree, throwing some leafs into it, before carefully planting the beetle inside and closing the cage. ''They are friends too...and I like having my friends close to me...''

''That must be nice...yes...'' She said, a little melancholically, not really sure how to follow up from there on. ''I mean you are a friend too right?...Ami said that you are.'' ''It would be nice if I could say that...but would you even consider me such?'' A little surprised at that statement, but calm as usual Sig sat down on the grass, keeping his gaze fixated on her. ''Don't see why not, you're nice...I mean you were with us back then and you helped me now.''

Seeing his hand move in an inviting motion, to sit down next to him, Rafisol slowly decided to go along with it. There were a lot of things she would have expected to be called, nice wasn't one of them, it would have been great if this were enough to convince her...but alas, several doubts remained. ''Are you not even the least bit wary?...I am a being of dark power after all...''

''Nah, not at all...'' The boy said while raising his red arm, staring at it and letting certain memories pass by. ''I have some weird powers myself and I was afraid of those...'' ''But why?'' Rafisol inquired, her curiosity piqued. ''There was this potion that did weird things to me and made these powers come out, but Ami safed me.''

''I see...'' These powers must have been the ones that Rafisol had sensed in him all this time, there was more to it all along, but that just raised some other questions. ''Aren't you worried that this could happen again?'' ''I was at first.'' The boy admitted, now lowering his arm. ''But I recently learned that as long as I keep being myself I'll always have my friends with me, no matter what...that did safe me back then...''

''...Do you think I have a me beyond the nature of my existence...?'' ''Sure I do.'' Sig stated matter of factly, catching Rafisol by surprise as she felt his hand softly on her arm, the warmth of the touch making her feel a little fuzzy in a way completely unknown to her. ''How about the Raf that just helped me getting the little bug? That counts right?'' '

''I suppose so...'' The girl admitted, for someone so spacey he did make a good argument, in fact this entire meeting with him turned out to be very uplifting. If this was what friendship felt like then she could stand to experience it on a more regular basis. Trying to think of some friendly gesture herself she did one thing she had picked up from Ally, reaching out for Sig's hand and placing it into her own. Now it was Sig's turn to be surprised, but he didn't mind, merely smiling at her, as he invited Rafisol to lie down on the grass with him, to watch the clouds. She complied watching the masses of white cotton ball-like things pass by them, occasionally noting some formations that reminded them of people they knew. A very simple activity, but also soothing and nice to share with someone else...

Sometime later afternoon had finally arrived, as a familiar figure entered the Primp Town Park. It was none other then Ally, who was practically prancing through town. Why wouldn't she be jolly? After all being able to see her friends again was a blast, but she had to return home eventually, but not before picking up her ''sister'' Rafisol. Thankfully wearing the pendant that spawned her into existence allowed Ally to sense where Rafisol was, which was made even easier by the fact the she was seemingly not on the move at the moment.

Soon enough Ally thought to have spotted her lying down and had to contain a very delighted squee, when she saw that she was holding hands with Sig, while peacefully napping in the grass. What really sold it though was the gentle smile on her face, the kind that she usually tried to repress.

Surely Ally was in for quite a story, once the two woke up, but for now, she just wanted to let them be, because it had finally happened, the thing she had wished for finally came to be...

 

Rafisol finally found love...

END


	5. Reminiscing Arle x Sig x Amitie

The saying goes that times passes by at a far more rapid pace then anyone has the chance to realize. That every second passes by like a leaf in the wind, unnoticed, but always moving and for the first time in her life, Arle felt like she could understand this saying...

 

The darkness of the night has stretched all over Primp Town, allowing it's citizens to nestle in the comfortable arms of sleep, until the morning would come to greet them to a new day, but even at that time Arle was still lying awake in bed.

She was never an early sleeper to begin with, so this wasn't anything new. Back in her own world she would often pass the time reading a book, until her eyes would become heavy and signal her that she was ready to take off into the realm of catching Zs. Now though Arle had found something else, smiling to herself as she gave glances to her right and left, for she wasn't the only one in this very bed.

To her left was a blond girl known as Amitie, an aspiring magician, that could be best described as a ray of sunshine, that knew how to lighten up the day of everyone she came across, with her boundless energy, and enthusiasm and who while sometimes scatterbrained, was unrivaled in compassion and sweetness.

Meanwhile to her right was local bug enthusiast Sig. A boy who's left arm had turned red a while ago, for reasons that even he wasn't able to tell. To an outside onlooker Sig might come off as a strange boy, thanks to his spacey and absentminded attitude, but that would not do any justice to the loyal and kind soul that would frequently and triumphantly shine outside of this passive exterior.

A gentle sigh escaped Arle's lips, as she closed her eyes to take in the comfort of her two friends cuddling up to her from both sites, letting the warmth sooth her soul and feeling their calm breathing, signifying that they were content and at peace as well. There was a time where Arle would have been surprised if someone told her that she would enjoy this so much, it seemed overly mushy to her, but then again her time in Primp taught her about a couple of things she never even realized she was missing.

''Hard to believe it's almost been six months now...'' Arle thought to herself. It didn't seem like that long ago that she first arrived in the humble town of Primp, she did nothing more then to just pop a few Puyo and all of the sudden, as if whisked away by some kind of storm, she and Carbuncle were sent into this new world.

Naturally Arle's first instinct was to try pop Puyo again and again, to somehow recreate this odd event, but to no avail, no matter how hard she tried and how many people she asked to join her in matches, nothing worked. A whole week went by without success and while frustrating for sure, it did leave Arle some time to get more acquainted with the town she found herself in.

It wasn't long until she found out about Primp's Magic School, to think that she even ended up in a world where magic was as common as in her's was lucky for sure and gave her hope to possibly piece together a solution to her dilemma soon enough. Ms. Accord was happy to let her join her class as a guest, which was bound to be a nostalgic experience for sure, giving her a chance to harken back to her own school days, but the feeling of familiarity would extend to even the classmates she would come to know.

A refined 'proper lady' who uses martial arts rather then magic and is frequently accompanied by a actually pretty nice big guy, who tries to act like a bodyguard for his hopeless crush? Yeah that seemed familiar, as did the sight of a horned girl with green hair, even if the similarities stopped there. There was also the kid with the glasses, who's interest in dark magic struck her as a more tolerable version of someone she knew more then she cared to. And then there were Amitie and Sig, she actually had already met them prior to visiting the Magic School, but this was her first chance to really get to know them more.

The three gravitated towards each other quickly, with Sig having been still very new to the class himself and Amitie being more then happy to stick with the new ones, to make them feel at home...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Wicked! You can use Bayoeen as well''

''I never met anyone else in my world that could do it as well, that's nuts''  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''So you are saying that you are a unwilling part of a love triangle with two onions?''

''I guess it does sound odd huh?''

''Hehe, just wait until you hear the stories of me, the Fighting Queen and the ruler of Puyo Hell.''  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was from that point that the trio spend every possible moment together, however unlike the frequent adventures Arle was used to, their activities consisted entirely of going to school, hanging out in the town, playing games, visiting the beach, catching bug and sleepovers, with no monsters to fight or dungeons to explore in sight.

A very mundane lifestyle for sure, something Arle might have decried as a bit dull before, but something was different. Describing Arle in her own world as friendless wouldn't be entirely accurate, she could get friendly with her rivals and was on good terms with Seriri, Chico and Lagnus, but she did spend most of her days alone, not really seeking out to meet anyone in particular and merely running across others by pure chance.

Sig and Amitie were different, they were in a position that allowed Arle to meet up with them anytime she desired and above all else they offered a type of companionship that Arle hadn't tried to seek from anyone besides Carbuncle, in a long time, one that she didn't realize she missed until it was given to her. Just the sight of Amitie excitedly proclaiming her goals to become the world's greatest magician or Sig breaking out of his neutral expression to reveal let his true, tender colors show on the outside, were rewards themselves and something that Arle could look back on fondly and hold on to until their next meeting.

Above all else though, the two were there for Arle when she needed companionship the most. Sure it was a new world, but the two did their best to make her a part of the town and reached out to her to make her stay in Primp a unforgettable time, one where she could just be a girl hanging with two friends that she wouldn't trade for anything in any world.

''Amazing how things can go...'' Arle thought to herself, while closing her eyes,finally ready to join her friends in their nightly slumber, as her eyes began to weigh down and her mind drifted off more and more. Sure she still wanted to see her own world again and the rumored tournament that was supposedly to start in a few weeks may hold some clues on to do so.

But all of that still had time and once the time were to come she would make sure she could return to Primp without a hassle, after all, the town had it's charm and above all else two people that Arle would never leave behind without a trace.

 

After all, they were not just her best friends, but her companions...her Loved ones...


	6. Let Me Help You Sig x Doppelganger Arle

'No Sig, no way!''

Trying to avoid eye contact, Doppelganger Arle stomped ahead of the spacey bug lover that had accompanied her though her journey on Pwurp Island. It seemed like a good idea, he knew the phoney Arle who took her place, so it would be only a matter of time until they would cross paths, as long as she were to stick with him, but what he was suggesting to her now was simply preposterous.

''..I know it sounds hard, but...''

''Hard?!''

Violently turning around Doppel glared daggers into Sig, who himself kept his stoic expression, staring right back without any hint of buckling from what he meant. The two had gotten along well since they first encountered each other days ago, but right now the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

''You are asking me to try make peace with her! After everything she did to me!''

''But you said she acted like she didn't know you...''

Yeah that was right, to this day Doppel didn't understand it at all. Why would she act like the existence of her, the real Arle was such a surprise, as if she ? Doppel needed to pause for a bit, her expression subtly shifting to a more contemplative one. The most she knew from the other Arle was what she saw during the brief time she spend hiding, planning out her plan back in her old world and whatever Sig could tell her about his experiences with her.

It all seemed to line up with how she herself used to act before her life was ripped away from her and that really just made her even more furious. It was her life, she should have been the one to keep foiling Satan's plans, she should have been the one to get herself into crazy shenanigans with these Amitie and Ringo girls and she should have been the one that Sig would have such fond memories with.

She wanted her life back, that was all that mattered.

''Even so..'' Doppel proclaimed, her tone softening from furious to merely stern. ''Why I am I supposed to trust her? She's been living my life all this time and sure as heck made no effort to make things right.''

''...But I want to...'' In a surprising initiative Sig moved himself forward, keeping a focused look on Doppel while softly placing his red hand on her left arm. The mere contact made Doppel jump a bit, she had long forgotten what physical affection even felt like, to have his hand hold onto her in such a gentle fashion shot a warmth through her body that had long become foreign to her.

The worst part of it though was the look in his eyes. Doppel took notice of his Heterochromia and how it lend him a nice combo of red and blue eyes, that almost felt like a peaceful meeting of the brightest and most powerful flames and the purest oceans in the world.

Looking into them deeply Doppel could sense something else though, a spark in his eyes, one that, beneath his stoic exterior gave the impression of a innocent and untroubled boy, who sincerely just wanted to do the right thing. Was this what she used to express in her eyes as well? Doppel couldn't be sure of it, all she knew was that the sight of it made her heart beat at a faster rate and then she wanted to admit, it was truly something to be treasured.

''I-I know that'' She said uncharacteristically awkwardly, using her right hand to softly take his arm off of her left arm, she knew what he was trying to do, but what was even the point?

''But you don't know what it has been like for me. To be replaced. To spend centuries on my own in a void...You think it's all going to be so easy because you know this other Arle and it might all be fine for you, but who's to say people will accept me back and that I won't get stuck sealed away somewhere or something?''

It was a sincere question, fading back into the void between worlds following her defeat certainly gave her time to think about things. She couldn't defeat the other Arle, while still powerful it felt like half her magic prowess was ripped away from her in some fashion and she didn't have anywhere near the training in Puyo Puyo that everyone around her seemed to pick up on in her absence, as much as it made her grit her teeth to admit to even herself, she was at a major disadvantage.

Eying her as if to study the girl's facial expressions to get a grasp of what she was thinking, Sig formed a weak smile to be reassuring. He was completely out of his element, he wasn't the best with words, but he wanted to help her somehow. It was obvious that she was hurting and somehow, Sig felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity when close to her, as if he was standing next to Arle this entire time and he didn't feel it was just because they looked alike, safe for her red eyes and outfit.

It was that feeling that compelled Sig to press on, he may have only known her for a few days, yet somehow Doppel already felt like an old and treasured friend and he wasn't about to let a friend hanging.

Doppel only gave his smile a confused look, not sure what was going on in his head. Before she even knew it Sig had placed both of her hands in her own, keeping that smile and resuming the eye contact they had earlier, the sudden sensation within Doppel spiked up once more, freezing her in place as the boy's soft grip on her hands filled her with a confusing type of comfort.

''We can talk things out with Arle. She will listen if I'm there and I want to be there for you.''

As much as she tried, this was that very moment where Doppel could no longer hold herself on her feet, collapsing on her knees and turning her view to the ground, with Sig kneeling in front of her, while keeping her hands safely covered by his own.

Confusing, that's all it was. She hated the phoney Arle, she really did and she had grown cynical about her chances for things to go back the way they were. So why, just why did this boy make her want to reconsider? It was all hopeless, sure he was her companion for now, but who's to say that he wouldn't drop her for the other Arle despite everything he said? And yet those feelings, she wanted to take into the warmth and comfort and yet she couldn't allow herself to embrace it, for all she knew it would just get her hurt even more.

''Are you okay?'' Sig did not expect a reaction like this, he meant well and yet Doppel looked worse then ever.

''Why...?''

''Huh?'' Sig felt as Doppel snapped her hands away from his soft grip, now looking back at him with an expression that made his heart sink. She looked miserable, giving him a look that was couldn't seem to settle on angry and utterly destroyed.

''Why do you have to make things so complicated?'' Sig didn't know how to respond, none of this went as he had hoped, was he way over his head thinking he could help?

''Everyone moved on from me. They are happy with the other Arle and wouldn't want me back...''

No longer able to hold back Doppel finally allowed for the tears to start coming, she was tired of it all. ''It's all beyond salvaging and yet here you are making me feel in a way that I haven't felt in a long time...''

Clenching her fists Doppel send another glare at Sig, earning a rare flinch from the boy, yet he stayed put.

''It's pointless, so just let it be! Just do like everyone else and hate me!'' With those words Doppel leaned towards the boy, giving his chest a forceful punch with both fists. Sig flinched, she certainly had a lot of strength behind it, yet he didn't back off or fight back, just taking blow after blow as Doppel kept punching his chest while tearfully yelling ''hate me!'' at him.

The punches kept coming, Sig could feel his heart beating in his head, it was painful, but he needed to stand his ground. Doppel herself could feel her knuckles start to seriously ache and her strength was starting to give up on her as she used all of it up after dozens of blows. It was only so long until she finally stopped, sobbing and even looking at Sig anymore, her throat was sore after yelling so much and her head felt like it was spinning.

All of the sudden Doppel felt two arms wrap around her waist, looking up to see Sig pull her into a gentle embrace. She didn't fight back, she didn't even know what to do, after all of this he was now hugging her? It had been centuries since she had last gotten to experience this kind of affection, it was something she had craved for so long and Sig was still willing to give it to her. It felt wrong, yet it she couldn't bring herself to break it.

''W-Why are you...''

''I will never hate you and I will do everything to make things work...''

That was it, Doppel couldn't hold it back anymore, she was tired of fighting and not just the other Arle, but also her conflicting feelings. At last she allowed herself to be comforted by Sig, wrapping her arms around him as well and resting her head in his shoulder, softly sobbing into it, letting out the years of misery that had broken her spirit.

Sig kept a loving hold, using one of his hands to gently caress the back of her head, feeling the rapid beat of her broken heart in his chest as she continued to sob and hiccup into his shoulder.

 

''I'll make things right...that's a promise...''

END


End file.
